loki et soya
by lucy-volturi
Summary: OC/loki, loki est prisonnier à Asgard après avoir voulu détruire Jotunheim et gouverner Midgard. mais une prisonnière très spéciale va faire évolué des sentiments qu'il pensait à jamais disparu. première fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : TENTATIVE D'APPROCHE

Je m'appelle Loki, je suis le fils adoptif du roi Odin, je suis actuellement en prison pour avoir essayé de dominer midgard. Odin s'obstine à m'amener des compagnons de cellule, c'est pathétique ! Jusqu'à-ce qu'elle arrive :  
Rebelle, fougueuse et surtout aveuglés par la haine. Cette créature me fascinait plus que tout. Elle restait la, des journées entière sans bouger, à fixer le fond de sa j'ai décidé de commencer à lui parler.

Cette créature était une jeune femme à l âge tournant autour des 28 ans. D'une taille d'1m78 environs, elle avait de grande ailes noir et des plumes éparpillé un peu partout sur son corps, notamment à la tête est aux doigts si fin finissait par des griffes, noir et imposante, tel des pattes d'un corbeau. Elle avait des dents de chat et des yeux équivalent à ceux des serpents la pupille allongé et ses iris étaient d'un magnifique vert mousse, mais d'une agressivité peau blanche et collé aux os laissait croire qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres, mais sa vivacité et sa ténacité trompait son physique. Grognant constamment, son souffle de buffle résonné dans la cellule et installé un silence de mort .Ses cheveux noir cachait son envie de vengeance et de destruction se voyait au premier coup d'œil.

Cela faisait 5 jours qu'elle était arrivé, et même sous les coups acharné des geôliers, elle ne présentait aucune marque de douleurs et aucune expression sur son visage un mot sortait de sa bouche, cela me fascinait.

"Tu vas parler, salle chienne!" cracha un garde qui n'en pouvait plus de son silence pesant.  
Il l'attrapa par la gorge, la souleva de terre en la secouant des deux mains. Elle le fixa de son regard de pierre sans dire un mot. Décourager, il lâcha prise et elle tomba à terre.

"Tu parleras devant le roi" dit-il en partant.

Soudain, un sourire mal veillant se détacha de son visage, le même sourire que moi lorsque je manigance un mauvais tour. Elle me plait de plus en plus cette fille

"Tu lui en veux également à se que je vois, pour quelle raison ?"Commençais-je à l'interroger  
Elle resta de pierre. Lorsqu'elle pose une main sur son ventre et ferma les yeux, je la regardai étonné. Elle les rouvrit et leva son haut de vêtement ; une lame de dague s était loger dans le haut de son ventre laissant place a des infections

" Tu l'as depuis longtemps?" demandais-je sans quitter sa blessure des yeux.

Du bout des griffes, elle attrapa fermement la lame et l'arracha d'un fis un pas en arrière, stupéfait qu'elle ne réagisse pas à la faveur de son action. Elle examina la lame puis la jeta à l autre bout de la cellule. Elle appuya sa main sur la blessure pour tenter d'arrêté le saignement. Tout ça sans rien dire ou même bouger les lèvres ou serrer les points.  
Décidément, elle me fascinait

"C...comment fait tu pour ne pas réagirai a la douleur?"Dis-je stupéfias.

Elle ne me regarda même pas, elle ne m'a jamais regardé.  
Quelque heure après, elle jouait avec une lame, se coupant parfois sans s'en rendre je la regardais constamment.


	2. chapitre 2 : Origine

_**Chapitre 2: Origine**_

Je suis demandé pour un nouveau procès, encore...On me passe alors les chaînes et on m'emmène, en tirant bien fort pour essayer de me faire passer devant la cellule de la femme, je ne connais même pas son nom. Je la regarde, mais elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. J'arrive dans la salle du trône avec l'habituelle foule ainsi que les juges qui chuchotent des injures à mon sujet .On me fait m'agenouiller en me frappant dans les tibias. Je gémis et m'arrête en repensant à la scène où la femme s'était arracher la lame...D'un coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, je me retourne et regarde.  
La jeune femme entre en se débattant avec une fougue incroyable et elle rugissait tellement que la foule eut un cri de peur en la voyant. J'eus moi même un frisson ; elle avait des chaînes, mais celles-ci la faisait saigner et les gardes s'amusaient à la faire tomber en tirant les chaînes autour de ses chevilles.  
Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Après s'être relevées en se tortillant comme un vers de terre au moins une dizaine de fois, il la fit s'agenouiller à mes cotés, elle écumait comme un cheval au galop, regardant le sol quand un cri lui fit lever la tête : une fille d'une dizaine d'années retenue par les gardes criait en l'appelant maman.  
Le regard de la jeune femme passa de haine à affolement, regardant la fillette crier de détresse.  
Elle se leva mais le garde lui tira ses chaînes et elle tomba en se frappant violemment la tête sur le marbre de la salle. N'y prêtant aucune attention, elle recommença mais abandonna avec amertume à la 6ème fois. Elle était donc mère, Odin me regarda car il avait remarqué que j'étais assez inquiet.  
"Tu t'inquiète pour une criminelle de guerre?" s'étonna Odin. C'en fut trop, la jeune femme leva la tête en hurlant :  
"CRIMINELLE DE GUERRE !?" j  
Je sursautai et la regardai : je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler, encore moins hurler de cette manière, mais qu'est ce qui la rendait ainsi ?  
"Exactement" dit Odin toujours aussi paisible.  
"QUI à laissé MON peuple MOURIR sous les mains des géants des glaces ? QUI !?" hurla-t-elle.  
Je frémis, ma race avait donc détruit son peuple sans qu'Odin n'ait bougé le petit doigt, voilà pourquoi elle était si remontée.  
"Je ne connais absolument rien de toi, même pas ton nom, alors comment peux-tu dire que j'ai laissé ton peuple se faire assassiner?" dit Odin.  
La jeune femme sourit malicieusement. Elle se leva et fit une révérence moqueuse et dit d'une voix bien décidée :  
"Je suis Soya Jolino, fille benjamine d'Atem, dernier seigneur du temps et de Nahoma, impératrice et dernière déesse du vent et de l'eau."  
Mon sang se glaça en même temps que celui d'Odin. Les déesses du vent et de l'eau ont disparues, bel et bien exterminées par les géants des glaces. Les seigneurs du temps vivaient sur le royaume de Gallifrey, planète éteinte il y a longtemps de cela suite à la guerre du temps entre eux et les Daleks.  
Alors cette femme est née de légendes ? Un silence de mort s'était installé dans la salle.  
"Soya...la fille de l'impératrice recherchée aux 4 coins des 9 royaumes pour faire ravage à Jotunheim avec votre armée et vous êtes ici..." Odin était fier et horrifié à la fois.  
"Exact" dit Soya.  
Je n'en revenais pas, une légende urbaine se tenait dans la salle, à quelques centimètres de moi...Mais elle était donc bien une criminelle de guerre.  
Pour la première fois, elle posa ses yeux sur moi, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées depuis le début. Elle me dévisagea longuement avant de dire :  
"Je combattais pour que mon peuple ne soit pas oublié."  
Odin reprit ses esprits et se leva :  
"Fille d'impératrice ou non, tu périras comme tous les criminels, cela vaut pour toi aussi Loki."  
Je connais au moins son nom désormais.  
Nous fûmes reconduits dans notre cellule et Soya eut toujours le droit à la même violence au retour qu'a l'aller, et elle se fit longuement frapper par 3 geôliers pour avoir été insolente avec Odin. Quand les geôliers partirent enfin, Soya était à terre, ses blessures la faisant saigner abondamment. Mais toujours pas d'expression de douleur et de soumission sur son visage, oh ça non, ça ferait beaucoup trop plaisir a Odin. Je la regardai, elle ne bougeait plus depuis qu'ils étaient partis.  
"Soya ?"Demandais-je assez inquiet.  
Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais mais la façon dont elle s'accrochait à la vie contrairement à moi et à la liberté me ravivait en quelque sorte, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'apprécier. Soya ne répondait pas, je réessayais ; rien. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait à terre, les yeux fermés. Petit à petit, ses plumes se rétractaient, laissant place à diverse blessures infligées par les gardes. Son visage se fit plus doux, mais toujours sans aucune expression .Je la regardai et attendis. Elle devait probablement dormir. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle ne bougeait pas.  
Je repensais à ce qu'elle avait dit dans la salle du trône, je ne la regardait plus.  
"Tu n'es pas comme eux, je le sens tu es différent."  
Je sortis de mes pensées. Soya était assise en tailleurs au milieu de sa cellule, les griffes, dents et plumes disparues. Surtout son regard de vipère qui s'était adoucit, laissant place à des pupilles écarquillées.  
"Tu trouves ?, dis-je en espérant qu'elle continue à me parler, moi je trouve que je suis un monstre."  
« Je suis bien pire que toi, même quand j'ai craché le nom de ta race tu continuais à t'en faire pour moi. Mais pourquoi ?"  
Sa voix était douce et elle cherchait à comprendre.  
"Je dois t'avouer que ta façon de te battre me donne envie d'en faire autant." Dis-je sans réfléchir.


End file.
